NOTHING
by deathpenity17
Summary: Bella is blinded by Carlisle. But she can only hear him. It change when she go to school with bruises. She try to forget her scared life. More over. Will the DOC figure it out before it is too late? AN END THAT LEAVES YOU BREATHLESS AND YELLING FOR MORE.
1. Most Stories Start at the Beginning

**NOTHING**

**1 ****MOST STORIES START AT THE BEGINNING BUT I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT IS FOR SURE**

Many stories start at the beginning. Right? Well, there's a problem for that. I don't really know where that could be. It could start in the middle of no where, and a kid is throwing up. It could start when a soldier is in World War II and about to be hit by a missal bomb. Like I said I don't really know where this story really did start.

Is it when I was running through a hallway of a hotel of where I was staying at the time, or is it when I hear a voice in a closed cool room? Is it when I was walking amissly through life, not knowing where to go or whom to turn to, or is it when I was in the hallway of the school, about to get raped? Or is it when I was hearing angry voices and a really bad voice of my father, or is it when a hand slapped me across the face when I didn't heat the soup up just right for my dad? So far as I knew it, it was a hand that slapped across the face when I didn't heat the soup up just right for my dad.

Unfortunately.


	2. preview

**2 ****SEEING THINGS**

**

* * *

A/N:This is a PREVIEW! A SNEAK PEEK AT THE END!!! THANK YOU elusivepoet AND debbie-lou! Review then i will start it up. it was tough.  
**

"You did it wrong!" yelled dad as he slapped me across the face. I fell to the floor on my hands and knees. I began to crawl away when dad's foot connected with my stomach. I yelled in pain as he kicked me over and over again.

.

"It's not hot enough! Bitch!" he yelled as he pulled me up by my hair and slammed me against the oven, were something was hot there. The soup.

.

The soup spilled all over me and I screamed in pain. Dad was nowhere as I blindly run to my right, toward the sink. I turn the water on full blast and yelled again when the water was still steaming hot. I quickly turned it to the cold water. I didn't wait for it to cool down. I was still yelling in pain, until the cool water finally came out.

.

I signed when I dried my hand with a cool towel. I sighed again when I remembered that I have to go to school. That means that I need to change my shirt – probably my whole out fit.

.

**/3 minutes later…/**

**.  
**

I ran out of my house before running round the corner and down the road to the school. Yes. It was that close.

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK!!!**

Now seven minutes. Did the Doc died? What a stupid Doc. With out hesitating I pushed my hand in front of me to be stopped by a hard clothed body. What the hell?


	3. some more of it

**2 ****SEEING THINGS**

**

* * *

A/N:This is a PREVIEW! A SNEAK PEEK AT THE END!!! THANK YOU elusivepoet AND debbie-lou! Review then i will start it up. it was tough.  
**

"You did it wrong!" yelled dad as he slapped me across the face. I fell to the floor on my hands and knees. I began to crawl away when dad's foot connected with my stomach. I yelled in pain as he kicked me over and over again.

.

"It's not hot enough! Bitch!" he yelled as he pulled me up by my hair and slammed me against the oven, were something was hot there. The soup.

.

The soup spilled all over me and I screamed in pain. Dad was nowhere as I blindly run to my right, toward the sink. I turn the water on full blast and yelled again when the water was still steaming hot. I quickly turned it to the cold water. I didn't wait for it to cool down. I was still yelling in pain, until the cool water finally came out.

.

I signed when I dried my hand with a cool towel. I sighed again when I remembered that I have to go to school. That means that I need to change my shirt – probably my whole out fit.

.

**/3 minutes later…/**

.

I ran out of my house before running round the corner and down the road to the school. Yes. It was that close. I mainly listen to the sounds of my footsteps on the sidewalk as I ran into the building. I had been here before. Many times in the summer with dad. I mesmerized the whole building in about a month with out anybody getting suspicious. The bad thing is that I don't really know if I did put makeup over my bruised up face. There were too many to count. My body is all ready hurting at this minute as I get my things for my first period class.

.

**X /Middle day/**

.

You probably wonder how I do it. How I answer a question on the board when I can't even see it? Well, just to let you know. I'm trying to figure that one out also. Or how I walk with out a dog? Like I said. I mesmerized this whole building in a month. Haven't you been listening?

.

**X /End day/**

.

Ahh. It's the end of the day. I'm walking on the sidewalk again to my home that I call hell. I sighed as I kicked a pebble on the ground in front of me. Life . . . can be hard . . . I guess. It suspends on the type of lifestyle you live in. but what if I did lived in a good family and with a dog that I could walk around with so I won't fear where I would lay my foot down at. A blind person can walk on ground but can not see the different of warnings that there is a hole right in front of them. I guess that's life. This is Walgreen's.

.

I opened the door to hear a beer bottle broke right above my head. Next thing I knew I was on the floor and could feel something warm trickling down my back. I know I had a huge cute there but don't tell me it reopened again! it took me fifteen minutes to put the gauze around my back. I quickly ran upstairs into my room and locked it.

.

**X **

.

**Different Pov**

.

I watched as this girl walked home. She kicked a pebble on the ground and was seemly in deep thought. I watched as she blindly entered the house. I blinked slowly as I saw a beer bottle hit her right about her head. I think her dad is a drunk.

.

I quickly followed her to her window to see if she was going to be all right. She locked the door. I could see a couple of them up and down the door itself. That is good. Really good.

.

She quickly changed as I averted my eyes from that as I looked at my watch.

.

The green light blinked at said it was eleven forty five. Geez. Time does go by quick even if you're a vampire.

.

I suddenly heard a soft sigh form the new sleeping form of the girl. I jumped to the window to go through it and went onto the ground soundlessly. I looked around. It seems that she doesn't have a dog at all. I shook my head as I faced toward her bed. The form was shaking.

.

**X **

.

**Bella Pov**

**.  
**

I was awaken by something sliding into my bed. Was it a snake? Snakes can get that big.

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK!!!**

Now seven minutes. Did the Doc died? What a stupid Doc. With out hesitating I pushed my hand in front of me to be stopped by a hard clothed body. What the hell?

Now seven minutes. Did the Doc died? What a stupid Doc. With out hesitating I pushed my hand in front of me to be stopped by a hard clothed body.


	4. more of it again, next itll be done

**2 ****SEEING THINGS**

**

* * *

A/N:This is a PREVIEW! A SNEAK PEEK AT THE END!!! THANK YOU elusivepoet AND debbie-lou! Review then i will start it up. it was tough.  
**

"You did it wrong!" yelled dad as he slapped me across the face. I fell to the floor on my hands and knees. I began to crawl away when dad's foot connected with my stomach. I yelled in pain as he kicked me over and over again.

.

"It's not hot enough! Bitch!" he yelled as he pulled me up by my hair and slammed me against the oven, were something was hot there. The soup.

.

The soup spilled all over me and I screamed in pain. Dad was nowhere as I blindly run to my right, toward the sink. I turn the water on full blast and yelled again when the water was still steaming hot. I quickly turned it to the cold water. I didn't wait for it to cool down. I was still yelling in pain, until the cool water finally came out.

.

I signed when I dried my hand with a cool towel. I sighed again when I remembered that I have to go to school. That means that I need to change my shirt – probably my whole out fit.

.

**/3 minutes later…/**

.

I ran out of my house before running round the corner and down the road to the school. Yes. It was that close. I mainly listen to the sounds of my footsteps on the sidewalk as I ran into the building. I had been here before. Many times in the summer with dad. I mesmerized the whole building in about a month with out anybody getting suspicious. The bad thing is that I don't really know if I did put makeup over my bruised up face. There were too many to count. My body is all ready hurting at this minute as I get my things for my first period class.

.

**X /Middle day/**

.

You probably wonder how I do it. How I answer a question on the board when I can't even see it? Well, just to let you know. I'm trying to figure that one out also. Or how I walk with out a dog? Like I said. I mesmerized this whole building in a month. Haven't you been listening?

.

**X /End day/**

.

Ahh. It's the end of the day. I'm walking on the sidewalk again to my home that I call hell. I sighed as I kicked a pebble on the ground in front of me. Life . . . can be hard . . . I guess. It suspends on the type of lifestyle you live in. but what if I did lived in a good family and with a dog that I could walk around with so I won't fear where I would lay my foot down at. A blind person can walk on ground but can not see the different of warnings that there is a hole right in front of them. I guess that's life. This is Walgreen's.

.

I opened the door to hear a beer bottle broke right above my head. Next thing I knew I was on the floor and could feel something warm trickling down my back. I know I had a huge cute there but don't tell me it reopened again! it took me fifteen minutes to put the gauze around my back. I quickly ran upstairs into my room and locked it.

.

**X **

.

**Different Pov**

.

I watched as this girl walked home. She kicked a pebble on the ground and was seemly in deep thought. I watched as she blindly entered the house. I blinked slowly as I saw a beer bottle hit her right about her head. I think her dad is a drunk.

.

I quickly followed her to her window to see if she was going to be all right. She locked the door. I could see a couple of them up and down the door itself. That is good. Really good.

.

She quickly changed as I averted my eyes from that as I looked at my watch.

.

The green light blinked at said it was eleven forty five. Geez. Time does go by quick even if you're a vampire.

.

I suddenly heard a soft sigh form the new sleeping form of the girl. I jumped to the window to go through it and went onto the ground soundlessly. I looked around. It seems that she doesn't have a dog at all. I shook my head as I faced toward her bed. The form was shaking.

.

**X **

.

**Bella Pov**

**.  
**

I was awaken by something sliding into my bed. Was it a snake? Snakes can get that big.

-

That was until it pulled its arms around my hips.

.

I sighed. Dad again.

.

I turned around toward him and slide my hand up from his chest to his shoulders to get to his face. I felt his neck. It was not like Dad. Why is it so cold? Why was it feel like marble? I frowned.

.

Well? Isn't he going to grab my wrist and start rapping me?

.

I went down a little to see what he is wearing. It felt like a collar of a shirt for work. I took a sniff. It didn't smell like alcohol. It smelled like something that I couldn't place. I placed both my hands on the side of his face near his chin and checks.

.

This is diffidently not Dad.

.

So. Who is this?

.

I breathe got caught as at the same time the arm that was around me tightens their hold on me. I froze. What should I do? Do I scream? Do I just stay quiet, hopping he'll will leave which quiet slim. I waited for something to happen. He didn't do anything. I still waited. My hands went to his left shoulder. Searching . . . for something to tell me who it is without getting me killed.

.

There was no nameplate.

.

Urrg!

.

Of course he would take it off before going to a random girl's room to rape them!

.

I heard an unmistakable sound of a low growl. I shook slightly in fear, as the man other hand grabbed my side of my stomach too hard. I bit my tongue to stop myself from crying out in pain. I felt hot breath on my neck then suddenly the height of a head resting on my shoulder.

.

**A/N: That what i could imagine. I'll put the STALKER'S pov in some other time. been cutting again so don't worry about me. bad week that's all. yes. cutting myself. again. **


	5. PRVEW FOR CHAPPY 3!

**A/N: You want something. I GOT SOME THING! IT THE OTHER CHAPPY CALLED 'HOW CAN YOU WALK WITHOUT A DOG?' CHAPPY 3! *shruggs* PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE TEEEELLL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**.**

**3 HOW CAN YOU WALK WITHOUT A DOG?**

.

"This way." said the female voice to my left. I moved toward her. I walked hesitantly. I never went to this hospital. That wasn't good. I didn't memorize this surrounding.

.

"Keep talking please." I said.

.

"How are you?" I asked, after a couple of silence.

.

"It is great. How are you?" she asked.

.

"Lost." I said, while I try to think anything that is up the gossiping charts. When finding none I asked. "What is your favorite movie star?"

.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen! He is so hot that he looks like a movie star! But a movie star would be . . ." I cut her off as I listen to where her voice was. She turn to the left again for I quickly doubled back to get back to her. It seemed to go on for a long time before she piped up saying this was the door. I open it to walk into it. I closed the door. I stood in the entry not wanting to go into the dark abyss anymore. I was distracted by the sound of feet coming my way. Before I could do anything the door open and I shield my self before it hit me in the side instead in the face where I thought it would hit me.

.

There was silence. Was it the wrong door they walked into and forgot to close the door? I put my palm against the wood door and pushed it. It was closed. I felt cool air breezed into my face. Was a window open? That couldn't be right. Right in the entry way? I contiantly moved my hand a little out in front of me. Nothing.

.

"Who's there?" I asked. I hear breathing just a little while ago before it stopped. Fine. Hold your breathe, stupid. I stood there, suffering- in- silence is what I would call this as I waited to hear his breathing again. I started to count. It's been five minutes. Six minutes. Now seven minutes. Did the Doc died? What a stupid Doc. With out hesitating I pushed my hand in front of me to be stopped by a hard clothed body. What the hell? Why is he still standing on his legs still? Nobody can do that for nine minutes without breathing. Where was I? Was my hand on his stomach? Or was it on his chest? I carefully slide my hand higher to feel a – chest? – Until I founded his neck. Eleven minutes went by since he last breathe. My hand slide to his chin before sliding a finger up outside of his nose to barely reach his forehead. Was his eyes open? More importantly – where was I looking at? Could I be looking at his chest? Possibly. Thirteen minutes.

.

"Ah. Oh. The Doc is dead. It's been thirteen minutes since he last breathed." I said. I could have sworn a sharp intake of breath in front of me. A hand – No, Scratch that out – a freezing hand gently grabbed my wrist before I felt – what the hell? Is that lips? – On my wrist? What is this guy doing? I gasped. The Doc is a pervert! Now it makes since! I wrenched my hand out of his grasped. Well. Tried to for he had me right then and there.

.

"Get away from me pervert! Let go of my hand and nobody gets hurt." I said softy. I heard a small chuckle. My eyes narrowed with suspicion.

.

"It seems you are blind." said a male voice in front of me. I felt a light breeze of air, so light that it might not be detectable to normal people. "Quiet literary blind I would say."

.

I glared at him.

.

**A/N: Carlisle won't be that mean to her since he knew it ahead of time need to change that line somehow . . .That what i could imagine. I'll put the STALKER'S pov in some other time. been cutting again so don't worry about me. bad week that's all. yes. cutting myself. again. **


End file.
